


Ready, Action

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [27]
Category: Time Crisis (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Keith and Robert find an unfortunate foe again.
Series: Sluggy Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084





	Ready, Action

Keith and Martin, two VSSE agents were scouting out an abandoned warehouse to look for any known terrorists. They didn't have much success but they were putting in much more effort than I am into some of these fics. 

But Wild Dog, who doesn't know how to stay dead, comes and attacks them. Keith and Martin get their guns out and shoot the gun-arm wielding guy and kill him once and for all, preventing a little bit of the plot points of the sequels.


End file.
